Farfalla
by archielle
Summary: Chapter 3; Tidak menghiraukan ekspresi Yamamoto, gadis itu kembali membuka mulut. "Hujan telah berhenti. Aku pergi." Sebelum benar-benar pergi, gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang—menatap iris coklat Yamamoto dengan iris biru gelapnya. "Terima kasih teh hijaunya."—selembar kartu dengan berat seratus limapuluh kilo?
1. Chapter 1

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira

Warning : **OC**,Typo(s), alur nge-_rush, _et_ cetera_.

_Well, bisa dibilang ini __**Katekyo Hitman Reborn season dua(?) **__**versi saya**__. Disini ada OC, tentu. Dan cukup banyak mengambil peran. Untuk yang tidak suka dengan adanya OC, bisa klik tombol __**back**__._

_Chapter ini terinspirasi dari episode 18 KHR._

_I've warned you._

_Finally, enjoy._

* * *

Empat belas Febuari, Hari _Valentine_—atau bisa dibilang juga, Hari Kasih Sayang.

Bukannya apa, bagi Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hari _Valentine_ sama saja dengan hari-hari biasanya. Ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan coklat setiap tahunnya. _Hei_, memangnya ada yang mau memberi cokelat pada _Dame Tsuna_ satu itu?

Sejujurnya, wajahnya biasa saja—ia mengakui.

Ia sama sekali tidak pintar—ia mengakui.

Ia tidak terlalu tinggi—ia mengakui.

Ia tidak memiliki bakat—ia mengakui.

Ia tidak berguna—agak berat, tapi ia mengakui.

Walaupun begitu, Tsuna juga laki-laki normal. Tentu ia menginginkan coklat dari orang yang disukainya, Sasagawa Kyoko—meskipun terdengar mustahil.

Kyoko memang pernah memberinya coklat—bersama Haru malah. Dan yang lebih menyenangkannya coklat itu dimakan bersama-sama dengan yang lain.

Namun tetap saja.

Ia masih saja belum berani menytakan rasa sukanya pada gadis cantik itu. Dan tentu ia masih belum berani bertanya padanya siapa orang yang ia sukai. Menyedihkan, memang.

_Bagaimana jika Kyoko-chan menyukai orang lain?_

Yah, jangan tanya. Selalu terlintas di benaknya.

Jadilah pagi ini, Sawada Tsunayoshi hanya berjalan lesu menuju sekolahnya, sendirian.

Karena posisi kepalanya saat ini merunduk—

_Duk_.

Tsuna terdiam sebentar. Ia menabrak seseorang.

"M—Maaf!" Lalu disadarinya kalau orang yang ditabraknya itu tidak lagi di sampingnya, tapi sudah berjalan melewatinya. Menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, dan melihat gadis—atau laki-laki, ia tidak tahu. Yang pasti Tsuna dapat melihat rambut orang yang ditabrak—atau menabraknya itu berambut hitam sebahu, dan kini orang itu memasang tudungnya lagi.

Mengingatkan Tsuna pada kisah 'Gadis Bertudung Merah'—hanya saja orang yang ditabraknya itu mengenakan jubah bertudung berwarna ungu gelap.

Menyadari kalau ia sudah terlambat, ia kembali berlari menuju sekolahnya. "Aku terlambaat!"

.

.

.

Tsuna memasuki kelasnya, dan seperti yang ia duga, Yamamoto dan Gokudera sudah dikelilingi para perempuan. _Yah_, wajah mereka memang lumayan dan memiliki banyak bakat, _sih_.

Tsuna memperhatikan Yamamoto sebentar. Seperti biasa, Yamamoto menggaruk belakang kepalanya—yang bahkan Tsuna tahu—sama sekali tidak gatal sembari tersenyum lebar dan mengucapkan sesuatu, mungkin terima kasih. _Ah_, Tsuna tahu, sebenarnya Yamamoto sendiri pasti kerepotan dengan penggemar sebanyak itu.

Terkikik sebentar, dilihatnya Gokudera yang seperti biasa—memasang tampang kesalnya kepada para perempuan. Sepertinya, Gokudera lebih menunjukkan kalau ia kerepotan dibanding Yamamoto, dan hal itu membuat Tsuna tersenyum geli.

"_Oi_, Sawada. Sedang apa di depan pintu? Kami mau lewat," ujar Kurokawa Hana yang kini menggandeng Kyoko. Tsuna bergeser ke samping.

"_Ohayou_, Tsuna_-kun_," sapa Kyoko yang seperti biasa, diiringi senyuman malaikatnya. Tsuna terdiam sebentar dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Di benaknya saat ini hanyalah ada senyuman Kyoko dimana-mana dan ia di pusatnya.

"Tsuna_-kun_?" _  
_

Tersadar, Tsuna gelagapan. "A—Ah, _Ohayou_, Kyoko_-chan_."

"_Dame-Tsuna_." Hana membuka pintu, lalu menarik Kyoko keluar kelas.

Helaan napas dari Tsuna.

Tsuna duduk di bangkunya dan menaruh tas di mejanya. Entah kenapa terlintas kembali orang yang menabraknya di jalan tadi. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, Tsuna berasumsi kalau orang yang ditabrak—atau menabraknya tadi adalah perempuan. Lagipula panjang rambutnya sebahu lebih, mungkin hampir sedadanya.

Lalu kalau dari tinggi, Tsuna dapat melihat jelas kalau orang itu tidak lebih tinggi darinya.

Dan satu lagi yang ia pikirkan, sepertinya orang itu lebih dingin dari Hibari, namun tidak lebih mengerikan dari ketua komite kedisiplinan itu. Kalau tadi Hibari yang ditabrak—atau menabraknya, bagaimanapun juga Hibari akan mengeluarkan beberapa kata mengerikan, sebelum mengeluarkan _tonfa_nya dan memukuli Tsuna.

Namun orang yang ditabraknya tadi berbeda.

Orang itu tidak menampakkan kekesalannya—yah, itu tidak menjamin, sih. Karena orang itu juga sudah berbalik ketika Tsuna memperhatikannya. Tapi orang itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tindakan kesalnya—yang jelas, Tsuna penasaran dengan orang itu.

"Yo, _Juudaime_!"

"_Eh_?" Tsuna tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Gokudera sudah mengambil sembarang kursi dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Sedang memikirkan apa, _Juudaime_?" Gokudera menumpu kepalanya pada sebelah tangannya yang ia letakkan di atas meja—masih dengan tampang yang—sedikit _badmood_.

"_Etto_... Bagaimana dengan coklat-coklatmu?"

"Tidak aku ambil, tentu saja." Gokudera menhela napasnya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Mereka semua merepotkan. Dan... Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, _Juudaime_?"

"_Yah_." Tsuna mengambil napas, lalu membuangnya perlahan. Bukan hal yang penting, tapi entah kenapa dapat mengganjal di pikirannya. "Tadi pagi aku ditabrak orang aneh."

Kedua tangan Gokudera mengepal. "Orang aneh? Dia mencuri? Dia menyakitimu? Awas sa—"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak." Tsuna mengibaskan kedua tangannya, terbiasa dengan Gokudera yang selalu blak-blakan.

"Orang itu mengenakan jubah bertudung berwarna ungu. Saat aku menabraknya tadi, tudungnya sempat terbuka. _Yah_, aku melihat rambutnya sekilas. Hitam sebahu lebih. Kurang lebih sedadanya," jelas Tsuna.

"_Hmm_." Gokudera berpikir sebentar. "Kalau begitu, dia perempuan?"

Anggukan. "Ya, sepertinya."

"Lalu, lalu?"

"Tudungnya warna ungu gelap. Tidak terlalu tinggi, 'sih," ujar Tsuna.

"Ungu gelap? Mendekati hitam, begitu? Seperti _shinigami_*, dong. Dia perempuan dengan selera pakaian yang aneh." Tsuna mengangguk mendengar ungkapan Gokudera. Memang benar-benar aneh, sih.

"Pastinya akan menjadi perhatian tiap orang kalau ia lewat," lanjut Gokudera. Lagi, Tsuna mengangguk. "_Yah_, tadi sepi, sih."

Hening sejenak.

Dapat Tsuna lihat Yamamoto Takeshi sedang menatap ke arah mereka berdua—ia dan Gokudera—lalu mengatakan sesuatu kepada para perempuan yang mengerubunginya sebelum berjalan ke arah mereka berdua. "Yo, kalian membicarakan apa?"

Yamamoto menepuk pundak Tsuna pelan. _Well_, pelan dalam versinya, tentu saja. Nyatanya Tsuna hampir terdorong ke depan.

"_Oi_, _Yakyuu-baka_*! Beraninya kau memukul _Juudaime!_"

"_Maa_, _maa_, aku hanya menepuknya pelan, kok." Maniak _baseball_ itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal sebelum tertawa. "Ahaha, maaf, Tsuna."

"E—Eh, bukan masalah, Yamamoto_-kun_."

Yamamoto juga mengambil sebuah kursi, entah milik siapa, lalu menariknya ke samping Tsuna dan Gokudera, (mereka membentuk segitiga dengan Yamamoto sebagai puncaknya—istilahnya.) lalu kembali bertanya, "Kalian membicarakan apa?"

Gokudera tampak memalingkan wajahnya dari Yamamoto—tentunya Tsuna bisa tahu, Gokudera sering sekali—_well_, selalu kesal tiap bertemu dengan Yamamoto.

Makanya Tsuna memutuskan untuk membuka mulut. "Orang yang menabrakku—atau mungkin kutabrak tadi pagi."

"_Huh_? Coba ceritakan."

"Kuasumsikan dia perempuan. Rambutnya sebahu lebih, bisa dibilang mungkin sedadanya, entahlah. Ia mengenakan tudung berwarna ungu gelap, tidak terlalu tinggi," terang Tsuna yang dibalas beberapa anggukan oleh Yamamoto.

"Bagaimana cara agar dapat bertemu dengannya, ya? Sejujurnya aku penasaran." Gokudera kembali membuka mulutnya.

Tsuna menggeleng.

"_Saa_, _saa_, siapa tahu nanti ketemu di jalan," ujar Yamamoto sembari menggaruk kepalanya, membuat Gokudera berdiri dan menggebrak meja. "_Yakyuu_-_baka_! Mana bisa begitu!"

"Ahaha, aku bercanda."

"_Yaah_." Tsuna mengambil napas. "Kurasa Yamamoto_-kun_ benar juga. Siapa tahu, kalau beruntung kita bisa bertemu dengan orang itu di jalan. Lagipula apa pentingnya, '_kan_? Dia hanya menabrakku, tidak melakukan kejahatan apapun. Sejujurnya, aku sering ditabrak orang." Lalu menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kalau _Juudaime_ bilang begitu." Gokudera kembali duduk sembari menopang dagunya.

_Walaupun sebenarnya aku penasaran_, batin Tsuna.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Tsuna membuka pintu rumahnya—berharap seperti tahun lalu, Kyoko ada di rumahnya dan membuatkan coklat untuknya dan yang lain.

_Yah_, kenyataannya hanya ada suara ibunya yang menyambutnya pulang dan suara gaduh yang mungkin saja disebabkan oleh Lambo dan I-Pin.

Tidak langsung menuju kamar, ia menuju ruang makan. Dilihatnya Reborn sedang duduk di atas meja, serta Bianchi dan Fuuta, ditambah dengan bungkusan oranye di atas meja makan yang dibungkus dengan pita berwarna kuning—membuat kotak tersebut terlihat apik.

"_Ciaossu_, Tsuna."

"Tsuna-_nii_! Tsuna_-nii_ dapat coklat!" Fuuta segera turun dari kursinya sebelum menarik-narik tangan Tsuna.

"_Eh_? Coklat? Dari siapa?" Tsuna berjalan ke meja makan. Tanpa duduk, ia meraih coklat tersebut. Mengocok-ngocok kotak tersebut beberapa kali, yah, nyatanya itu coklat. Sebenarnya ia senang siapapun pemberi coklat ini, asal jangan... Bianchi, tentu saja.

"Tenang, bukan dari Bianchi, 'kok," ucap Reborn. Harusnya Tsuna sudah berpikir dari tadi, jangan bilang memikirkan apapun yang aneh-aneh selama ada Reborn yang berada di dekatnya

"E—Eh Reborn! Kau terlalu—"

"Tenang saja, nanti malam kau mau mencoba coklat buatanku, 'kan?" tanya Bianchi dengan nada menyeramkannya.

Tsuna bergidik. "H—HIEE! TIDAK MAU!"

Fuuta tertawa. "Dari Kyoko-_nee_ dan Haru_-nee_. Mereka membuatnya bersama-sama."

"_Ah_." Tsuna tersenyum lebar. Mereka benar-benar perhatian. Untuk apa tadi pagi Tsuna khawatir tidak kebagian coklat dari Kyoko? _Toh_, dua orang itu pasti akan memberinya coklat—walaupun _yah_, bukan dalam arti cinta-cintaan.

Tapi mungkin bedanya, mereka tidak mengunjungi rumahnya. _Tidak apa-apalah_, batin Tsuna.

Ia membuka bungkusnya, mendapati coklat berwarna-warni berbentuk tulisan _'Happy Valentine'_. Diambilnya coklat dengan campuran jeruk, sepertinya (karena warnanya oranye) dan membentuk huruf 'T'. Menggiggitnya, lalu mengunyahnya.

"Manis." Sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibir Tsuna, membuat Reborn juga menarik kedua sisi bibirnya, tersenyum.

"Tsuna_-nii_, aku boleh coba?" Fuuta menatap Tsuna penuh harap dengan matanya yang besar. Sebenarnya, tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi penuh harap begitu, pasti Tsuna akan tetap memberikannya pada anak kecil menggemaskan itu, bukan?

Anggukan dari Tsuna, yang membuat Fuuta bersorak. Diambilnya coklat putih yang berbentuk huruf 'A' sebelum mengunyah dan menelannya. "Coklatnya menyenangkan!"

_Menyenangkan_? Tsuna tertawa. Yah, coklat yang dibuat oleh Kyoko dan Haru memang dapat membuat perasaan Tsuna membaik. Tidak disangka Fuuta juga merasa begitu. _Well_, mungkin coklatnya mengandung khasiat tersendiri—yang dipikirkan Tsuna, tentunya.

"Gyahaha! Itu coklat milik Lambo _da mo-nee!_" Lambo menyambar bungkusan coklat berwarna oranye tersebut dan membawanya lari entah kemana.

"Lambo! Itu milik Tsuna! Kau tidak boleh mengambilnya!" I-Pin berlari menyusul Lambo—entah kemana pula.

"H—Hei!" Tsuna hanya tersenyum kecil sembari menggelengkan kepalanya melihat mereka berdua. "Reborn, Fuuta, Bianchi, aku ke kamar."

Dibalas anggukan.

Lantas Tsuna segera membawa tasnya ke kamarnya, lalu menutup pintu. Meletakkannya di sembarang tempat, lalu duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kenapa aku begitu penasaran dengan orang itu, _ya_," gumam Tsuna pelan. Seperti yang Tsuna katakan saat di sekolah, ia sudah biasa ditabrak. Tapi setelah ia meminta maaf dan urusan selesai, ia tidak pernah mengungkit-ngungkit atau bahkan sepenasaran ini dengan orang yang ia tabrak ataupun menabraknya.

Tsuna berbaring di kasurnya tanpa mengganti baju, lalu menghela napasnya. Walaupun masih sore, ia merasa lelah.

* * *

Sore itu, Hibari Kyoya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sekadar cari angin. Kali ini ia tidak bertemu lagi dengan bocah kecil yang memberinya coklat itu, I-Pin. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak masalah. Coklat hanyalah makanan Herbivora, dan Hibari tidak suka coklat. Coklat-coklat dari penggemarnya yang dititipkan pada Kusakabe—karena para perempuan itu takut memberikannya pada Hibari langsung—bahkan sudah dibuang oleh Kusakabe—atas perintahnya, tentunya.

_Drap, drap, drap._

Dapat dilihatnya orang sedang berlari berlawanan arah dengannya. Mengenakan jubah bertudung berwarna ungu gelap, dan membawa bungkusan berwarna merah, yang diyakini Hibari itu adalah coklat.

Hibari tetap berjalan ke arah yang ditujunya. Kalau orang itu punya mata, harusnya orang itu—

_Duk_.

—Tidak menabraknya.

Untung Hibari dapat menjaga keseimbangannya. Kalau tidak, mungkin ia sudah terjatuh seperti orang yang menabraknya sekarang.

"Daritadi aku menabrak orang terus ... " Dapat Hibari dengar apa yang orang itu katakan dengan suara seraknya.

Orang itu meraih coklat yang terjatuh tidak jauh darinya jatuh tadi. Sebelum berdiri, dan belum sempat ia memasang kembali tudungnya yang lepas akibat jatuh tadi, Hibari sudah menarik tangannya, dan menarik orang itu ke hadapannya.

"Kau tidak punya mata apa?" ujarnya dingin.

Orang itu terdiam. Dan Hibari juga terdiam kala mereka bertatapan mata.

Iris biru gelap, mendekati hitam—

—Yang dingin, tanpa adanya cahaya di dalamnya.

Hibari melonggarkan genggamannya pada orang itu. Memperhatikan orang itu memasang tudungnya kembali, dan menatap Hibari sebentar, "Aku terburu-buru," ujarnya pelan.

"Ingin memberikan coklat kepada seseorang di sore hari? Harusnya kau memberikannya pagi hari." Entah kenapa kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Hibari. _Yah_, itu juga kata-kata yang terdapat dalam hatinya, _sih_. Soalnya memang banyak perempuan yang memberikan coklat kepada orang yang disukainya di pagi hari, _kan_?

"_Dia_ sangat suka _sunset_." Perempuan itu menunduk menatap coklat di tangannya. Sebelum bersiap pergi meninggalkan orang itu.

_Dia?_ Oh, mungkin orang yang akan diberikannya coklat.

"Kau siapa? Kau mencurigakan." Lagi, Hibari berucap dengan nada tajam.

Orang itu mendesis. "Apa pedulimu?" Lalu ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hibari yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Memperhatikan orang itu mulai berlari menjauh dan berbelok di tikungan, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan sedikit tersentak dengan apa yang dilihatnya. _Sunset_.

_Ternyata ini maksudnya_, batin Hibari sembari meneruskan jalannya. Entah kenapa setelah ini ia tidak berniat kemanapun lagi. Watak dingin orang yang baru saja menabraknya tadi, serta mata biru gelap yang sama sekali tidak memancarkan semangat hidup membuat Hibari Kyoya sedikit terusik.

**TBC**

* * *

_Shinigami_ : Dewa Kematian

_Yakyuu-baka_ : Maniak Baseball

**A/N :**

_Ciaossu_! Ini _fanfic_ pertama saya di _fandom _Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Nge-_rush_ kah? _Naa_, gomenasai, gomenasai! TAT

Soal orang berjubah ungu itu, dia OC saya *nyengir* namanya dikasih tau di chap depan /ditendang

_Anyway, Review_?


	2. Chapter 2

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira

Warning : **OC**,Typo(s), alur nge-_rush, _et_ cetera_.

_Well, bisa dibilang ini __**Katekyo Hitman Reborn season dua(?) **__**versi saya**__. Disini ada OC, tentu. Dan cukup banyak mengambil peran. Untuk yang tidak suka dengan adanya OC, bisa klik tombol __**back**__._

_I've warned you._

_Finally, enjoy._

* * *

"Achooo—!"

Tsuna mengulurkan sapu tangannya kepada Gokudera yang dari tadi bersin-bersin. Kena flu, sepertinya.

Gokudera memang sering terserang penyakit ringan seperti flu—karena darisananya ia memang sering tidak peduli dengan kesehatannya. Membuat Tsuna menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Gokudera_-kun_?" Tsuna menatap Gokudera prihatin—membuat Sang _Storm Guardian_ menjadi tidak enak, walaupun sedikit senang diperhatikan seperti itu, Gokudera mengangguk.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik." Tsuna menghela napasnya. Berpikir sebentar apa yang kira-kira dapat menyebabkan Gokudera sampai seperti ini, Tsuna menjentikkan jari ketika mendapat jawaban. "Kemarin malam hujan. Kau hujan-hujanan, Gokudera_-kun_?"

"_Yah_." Gokudera menggangguk.

"_Hee_? Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan?"

Gokudera menggaruk kepalanya, membuat gerak-geriknya malah menjadi seperti Yamamoto. "Malam itu memang hujan deras. Tapi aku kelaparan dan, _yah_, begini _deh_."

"_Duh_." Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya. "Harusnya jangan hujan-hujanan."

Seperti yang Tsuna duga, Gokudera selalu menganggap tidak penting urusan kesehatan. Walaupun Tsuna mengerti dari awal Gokudera sudah seperti itu, setidaknya kan, _yah_, perhatikanlah kesehatan, begitu.

Gokudera membungkuk rendah. "M—Maafkan saya, _Juudaime_!"

"Dan jangan minta maaf padaku, _dong_." Tsuna menggaruk belakang kepalanya—merasa canggung. Bagaimana bisa tidak canggung, di tengah kelas ada yang membungkuk seperti ini padanya. Ia bisa dikira sebagai preman atau apa—walaupun dari wajahnya saja sudah terlihat ia orang baik. Tapi _well_, tetap saja.

Dan yang membuat Tsuna makin bingung, sekarang memangnya kalau Gokudera sakit, ia harus minta maaf pada Tsuna? Lagi, Tsuna tersenyum canggung kala Gokudera mengangguk dan duduk di bangkunya semula.

"Lagipula, kemarin siang saya tidak makan, _Juudaime_. Jadi malamnya kelaparan," tutur Gokudera sejujur-jujurnya. Membuat Tsuna seperti ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok kelasnya kala mendengar penuturan jujur itu. Siapa suruh saat siang tidak makan?

"_Duh_, Gokudera_-kun_. Makanmu harus teratur. Kalau tidak bisa sakit," ujar Tsuna. Yang benar saja, Gokudera ini memang berkebalikan sekali dengannya. Ia yang tidak bisa berpikir barang sejam saja kalau telat makan. Dan Gokudera malah malas makan. Lagi, Tsuna menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Gokudera menghela napasnya. Mau bagaimana, daridulu ia memang paling malas dengan yang namanya makan. Tetapi sekali kelaparan, sama sekali tidak bisa ditahan.

Daripada itu, Gokudera melayangkan pikirannya pada hal lain. Berdoa semoga orang itu kesandung lalu masuk ke dalam sungai atau apalah, makanya belum datang juga sampai sekarang. Memastikan, Gokudera menoleh ke sekeliling kelas, dan tidak menemukan adanya—

"Yo, Tsuna, Gokudera!"

—Yamamoto Takeshi. _Oh_, sayangnya ia sudah datang, membuat Gokudera langsung _badmood_. Entah kenapa ia sama sekali tidak bisa menerima kehadiran Yamamoto. _Ah_, bodolah.

"Yamamoto_-kun_." Tsuna tersenyum kecil melihat Yamamoto yang duduk di tempatnya, sebelum penggemar _baseball_ itu menatap Gokudera. "Wah kau pucat, Gokudera."

Lirikan sinis dari Gokudera. "Lalu?"

"_Maa_, _maa_, galak sekali." Yamamoto tertawa sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Sakit, _ya_?"

"Apa pedulimu." Gokudera membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja—tidak mau terlihat lemah di hadapan Yamamoto, mungkin. Padahal kalau begitu, makin terlihat kalau ia sedang sakit.

"Gokudera_-kun_ sakit." Tsuna menatap Gokudera yang membenamkan wajahnya sebelum kembali menatap Yamamoto. "Kena flu, sepertinya. Kemarin malam dia hujan-hujanan."

Makin dibenamkannya wajahnya. Ia memang tidak dapat menyalahkan Juudaime tercintanya. Tapi, mau ditaruh mana wajahnya kalau orang yang baginya bodoh seperti Yamamoto mengetahui dirinya, Gokudera Hayato yang katanya jenius itu kena flu hanya karena hujan?

"_Oh_, flu." Yamamoto mengangguk mengerti. "Tidak ke dokter?"

"Buat apa ke dokter." Gokudera mengangkat wajahnya. "_Toh_, nanti juga sembuh sendiri. Aku ini kuat, kau tahu." Lalu laki-laki berambut perak itu mendengus.

"Sepertinya memang harus ke dokter," ujar Tsuna.

Gokudera melirik Tsuna. Sebelum memberi Tsuna dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. "Flu itu kan juga penyakit, Gokudera_-kun_."

"Tapi aku tidak selemah itu, _Juudaime_. Bahkan aku masih kuat meledakkan _Yakyuu-baka_ satu itu."

"_Haah_." Tsuna membuang napasnya. "Meskipun begitu."

Yamamoto mengangguk pelan sebelum menatap Gokudera dengan tatapan polos. "Kau takut jarum suntik? Aku juga takut dulu. Tidak semengerikan yang kau pikirkan, kok. Rasa disuntik hanya seperti digigit—"

_Duak._

Gokudera menjitak kepala Yamamoto. "Siapa yang takut pada jarum suntik, Bodoh! Kalau pada jarum suntik saja takut, bagaimana bisa aku menjadi tangan kanan _Juudaime_!"

"_Maa_, _maa_, aku kan tidak tahu. Soalnya alasan umum orang takut ke dokter itu kan karena jarum suntik." Yamamoto mengangkat bahunya.

Gokudera menunjuk wajah Yamamoto. Jari telunjuknya tepat di depan hidung sang maniak _baseball_ itu. "Jangan sok tahu, _Yakyuu-Baka!_ Itu, sih alasanmu saja karena kau memang takut jarum suntik."

"_Maa_, sekarang sudah tidak lagi, kubilang. _Yah_, lagian bagaimana bisa aku tahu alasan pastimu takut ke dokter. Tadi, 'kan hanya menduga-duga," balas Yamamoto, membuat Gokudera berkedut kesal.

"Aku sama sekali tidak takut ke dokter, Bodoh!"

"Sudah, sudah." Tsuna mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya. "Kalau memang tidak takut, sih... Mau kutemani ke dokter, Gokudera_-kun_?"

_Sebenarnya mau_, batin Gokudera. Namun ia menggeleng. "J—Jangan, _Juudaime_! Nanti merepotkan!"

Tsuna menghela napas. "Lalu bagaimana? Apa mau ditemani Yamamoto_-kun_?"

"_Yah_, kalau bersamaku tdak masalah, sih." Yamamoto menggaruk belakang kepalanya sembari tersenyum lebar. Dan, tentu saja Gokudera menggeleng cepat. "T—Tidak mau!"

"Tapi kau harus ke dokter ... " Tsuna menghela napasnya. Melihat ekspresi Tsuna, Gokudera langsung berujar, "_Juudaime_! Maafkan saya karena membangkang! Saya akan ke dokter sendiri!"

Tsuna tersenyum cerah. "_Nah_, pulang sekolah ini segeralah ke dokter."

Gokudera mengangguk, lalu kembali membenamkan wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Ini obat anda. Silahkan tanda tangani tanda pembayaran ini." Salah satu petugas rumah sakit memberikan sebuah bungkus kecil yang isinya sekitar lima belas kapsul, berbarengan dengan secarik kertas yang harus ditanda tangani Gokudera dan sebuah pena.

Diambilnya sebungukus obat tersebut, lalu menandatangani kertas yang diberikan sang petugas. Sebelum menaruhnya asal di depan petugas rumah sakit itu, dan berjalan pergi—bergegas menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit.

Menggerutu pelan karena berpikiran yang ke rumah sakit hanyalah orang bodoh yang benar-benar lemah, Gokudera memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana seragam sekolahnya. Lalu ia mendengus. "Jadi terlihat lemah di hadapan _Juudaime_. _Yakyuu-baka _sialan," gerutunya pelan. Namun ekspresi dan gerakan tubuhnya yang terlihat sekali sedang kesal itu mengundang perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Gokudera berujar tajam kepada salah seorang anak kecil yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Membuat sang anak kecil berkaca-kaca ketakutan, sebelum lari meninggalkan Gokudera.

Gokudera mendengus.

Kalau kembali ke saat dimana ia menyalahkan Yamamoto—seolah yang membuatnya lemah dihadapan _Juudaime_ tercinta adalah maniak _baseball_ satu itu—sepertinya memang kurang tepat, walaupun Gokudera masih bersikeras menyalahkan Yamamoto.

Andai saja yang diharapkannya sedaritadi pagi memang benar—Yamamoto yang tersandung sesuatu, lalu masuk ke sungai dan hanyut—pasti _Juudaime_nya tidak akan memaksanya ke rumah sakit. Ditambah, Yamamoto tadi sudah mempermalukannya di depan Tsuna dengan berkata suatu kebohongan—yang katanya menduga-duga, tapi membuat Gokudera ingin meledakkan laki-laki bodoh itu—bahwa Gokudera takut jarum suntik.

Yang benar saja! Kalau dengan jarum suntik saja ia takut, bagaimana mungkin ia dapat mengaku sebagai tangan kanan Tsuna? Maniak _baseball_ satu itu memang benar-benar sukses membuat Gokudera kesal.

"_Ne_, kau selalu datang kesini, _ya_. Aku selalu melihatmu setiap hari." Dapat ia dengar suara di belakangnya. Menghentikan jalannya, sebelum berbalik. Dapat ia lihat seorang perawat rumah sakit bertampang ramah sedang berbicara dengan seseorang bertudung ungu gelap.

_Ah_, tunggu. Tudung ungu gelap . _Yang dikatakan Juudaime, kah?_—batin Gokudera.

Ia berjalan cepat menuju sebuah perempatan koridor rumah sakit. Berbelok asal ke sebelah kiri, sebelum mengintip dari balik dinding. Berusaha mendengar percakapan antara sang perawat dengan orang dengan jubah bertudung ungu itu.

"_Aa_. Aku menjenguk_nya_." Orang itu menjawab dengan suara pelan, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Gokudera. Kenapa ia bisa di koridor orang-orang yang dirawat? Sepertinya gara-gara terlalu kesal, ia sampai berjalan tanpa arah seperti orang bodoh begini. Gokudera menepuk dahinya.

"_Ne_? _Dia_ orang yang spesial untukmu, _kah_?" Sang perawat kembali bertanya. Namun kali ini Gokudera dapat menangkap ekspresi prihatin dalam wajah sang perawat. Kali ini, dapat dilihatnya pula orang itu seperti mendengus. "Apa pedulimu."

Sang perawat tersenyum sebelum berkata, "_Nah_, kalau begitu aku duluan, _ya_. Lain kali, beritahukanlah namamu."

"_Aa._" Orang bertudung itu tampak tidak memperhatikan sang perawat yang sudah berbelok. Diputarnya kenop pintu, lalu memasuki sebuah kamar—yang diyakini Gokudera ialah kamar perawat.

Gokudera keluar dari persembunyiannya. Dari gaya bicara orang itu, sepertinya memang orang itulah yang dikatakan Tsuna. Jika memang orang itu yang diceritakan Tsuna, jujur, ia harus berterima kasih pada Yamamoto karena telah menyuruhnya ke rumah sakit.

Ia berjalan pelan di koridor itu. _Yah_, koridornya benar-benar sepi. Setelah perawat tadi meninggalkan koridor kamar rawat ini, serta orang tadi yang memasuki sebuah kamar rawat, hanya ada ia sendiri disitu. Sehingga ia memang harus memelankan langkahnya, agar tidak ketahuan.

Ia berjalan ke depan pintu kamar rawat itu, sebelum mengintip dari jendela yang terdapat pada pintu. Dapat ia lihat orang bertudung itu duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur. Dan dapat ia lihat seseorang sedang terbaring di tempat tidur itu.

Ia bergeser sedikit kekiri, sehingga dari jendela kecil itu dapat ia lihat sebuah meja kecil yang diatasnya terdapat segelas air putih, bingkisan buah-buahan yang belum dibuka, dan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah—yang tentu saja Gokudera tidak tahu apa isinya.

Ia kembali ke posisinya semula. Gokudera melihat sebuah lemari—yang tentu saja isinya sama sekali bukan urusannya. Entah apa yang dilakukan orang itu, Gokudera tidak dapat melihatnya—karena posisi orang itu yang duduk membelakangi pintu—berbicara sendiri, mungkin? Gokudera sama sekali tidak melihat adanya pergerakan-pergerakan kecil di tempat tidur, yang artinya orang yang berbaring tertidur.

Gokudera sedikit mundur dari posisinya ketika melihat orang itu memundurkan kursi yang didudukinya, tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Mengatur napasnya perlahan, ia kembali memperhatikan pergerakan orang itu.

Jubah yang menutupi tangan orang itu sedikit tersibak ketika tangan kanan orang itu meraih sesuatu di atas meja yang tadi dilihatnya—meraih bungkusan bewarna merah—sehingga dapat dilihat Gokudera lengan panjang putih yang orang itu kenakan—sepertinya kemeja.

Ditaruhnya bungkusan itu ke pangkuannya, dan setelah itu tentu saja Gokudera tidak dapat melihat apa yang dilakukan orang itu dengan bungkusan merah tersebut. Namun, dilihat dari pergerakan-pergerakan kecil orang berjubah ungu itu, sepertinya ia sedang memakan sesuatu. Dan sekarang Gokudera mengasumsikan kalau isi kotak tersebut adalah makanan—dan bukannya hal-hal yang berbahaya.

Lagipula bagaimana mungkin barang-barang berbahaya dapat masuk ke dalam rumah sakit, bukan? Kecuali dinamit-dinamitnya, tentu saja.

_Deg_.

Gokudera dapat merasakan keberadaan sesuatu di belakangnya. Sehingga ia alihkan pandangannya dari kamar rawat itu dan menoleh ke belakangnya.

Terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Kartu-kartu berterbangan di dekat tembok seberang tempatnya berdiri. Kalau ia melihatnya lebih jeli, dapat dilihatnya pula beragam lambang-lambang kartu itu. Hati, wajik, sekop, maupun pohon. Semuanya ada. Warna hitam dan merah, angka satu sampai sepuluh, bahkan _jack_ sampai _king_ turut menghiasi lembaran-lembaran kartu putih tersebut.

_Seseorang datang_, batin Gokudera. Dengan siaga, ia mengambil dinamit yang sedari tadi ia simpan.

_DEG._

Lagi-lagi, ia membeku di tempatnya berdiri.

Mengapa sekarang orang itu berada di hadapannya? Dengan sebutir coklat kecil di tangan kanannya, dan tangan kirinya yang menjepit kartu _Joker_ diantara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Orang itu memakan sebutir coklat di tangan kanannya, sebelum bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya sembari menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, setelah perlahan kartu _Joker_ itu lenyap. Ya, orang yang sedari tadi dilihatnya—lebih tepat, diintip oleh Gokudera.

"Dasar tukang intip." Dapat Gokudera dengar sebuah dengusan kecil setelah orang itu menyudahi kalimat tersebut. Dan dari suara orang itu yang memang pelan, serak, namun terdengar tajam, Gokudera masih belum dapat memastikan apa jenis kelamin orang itu.

Tapi Gokudera masih terdiam. Tangannya gemetar, takjub dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Bagaimana bisa orang ini datang begitu saja di hadapannya, padahal tadi ia sedang di dalam sebuah kamar rawat?

_Tunggu... kamar rawat?_ Segera Gokudera membalikkan badannya. Dan kembali terbelalak dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Kursi yang tadi diduduki orang berjubah ungu itu sekarang sudah menjadi tempat bagi bungkusan merah kecil yang sebelumnya ia lihat terletak di atas meja di samping tempat tidur.

Dibalikannya lagi badannya, dan masih ia lihat orang bertudung itu tetap dalam posisinya—bersandar pada tembok sembari menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Bagaimana ... bisa ... ?"

Dan Gokudera bersyukur karena suaranya masih dapat keluar. Orang yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya, kini menatap Gokudera tajam. Sehingga Gokudera samar-samar dapat melihat bola mata biru gelap—mendekati hitam milik orang itu—walaupun wajahnya masih tidak begitu jelas karena tertutupi tudung.

"Ada urusan apa kau denganku?" Orang itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Gokudera. Beruntung karena orang itu sedikit meninggikan suaranya—walaupun benar-benar sedikit, Gokudera jadi tahu kalau orang itu memang perempuan—seperti yang dikatakan Tsuna.

Gokudera mulai dapat mengendalikan dirinya. Namun yang masih membuatnya terguncang adalah, ia sama sekali tidak dapat melihat _flame_ milik orang itu. Katakanlah kalau memang orang itu memang kuat, tetapi bagaimana bisa melakukan teknik seperti itu tanpa menggunakan _flame_? Siapa orang ini sebenarnya?

"Jawab." Orang itu kembali membuka mulutnya.

Dengan dinamit-dinamit yang tidak terlepas dari tangannya, Gokudera menatap orang itu dengan pandangan yang tidak kalah tajam. "Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu? Kau ini siapa?"

Tampaknya, mereka sama-sama tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan lawan bicaranya.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku." Orang itu bersikeras. Depat Gokudera dengar geraman kecil dari orang itu.

Gokudera mengepalkan sebelah tangannya, naik darah. "Baik, aku jawab. Tapi buka tudungmu itu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Lakukan. Agar kita impas," ujar Gokudera. Tentu saja Gokudera harus memastikan apakah memang orang inilah yang dikatakan Tsuna. Dengan petunjuk terakhir—melihat rambut orang tersebut.

Helaan napas kasar terdengar. Orang itu membuka tudungnya. Dan Gokudera entah kenapa merasa senang ketika perkiraannya benar. Ia memang tidak memiliki super intuisi seperti Tsuna, namun Gokudera yakin sekali daritadi kalau memang orang inilah yang menabrak Tsuna.

"Kau siapa sebenarnya?"

"Kau sudah berkata akan menjawab pertanyaanku ketika aku sudah melepas tudungku. Jangan basa-basi. Cepat jawab, aku banyak urusan," ujar gadis bersurai hitam sebahu lebih yang berada tepat di hadapan Gokudera itu.

Gokudera berkedut kesal. "_Huh_, baiklah. Apa kemarin kau menabrak _Juudaime_?"

Gadis itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Masih dengan tangannya yang tersilang di depan dada, gadis itu membuka mulutnya, "Kenapa malah balik bertanya?"

Gokudera menggeram. "Cepat jawab pertanyaan yang itu! Daritadi kau sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, kau tahu? Setidaknya jawablah yang satu ini kalau memang ingin mendengar penjelasanku!"

Dengusan kasar dari gadis itu. "Aku menabrak dua orang kemarin. Yang pertama di pagi hari, lalu di sore hari. Yang mana yang _Juudaime_?"

"Ceroboh sekali sampai menabrak dua orang," ujar Gokudera. Gadis itu memunculkan selembar kartu berlambang wajik bewarna merah di tangannya—yang diyakini laki-laki berambut perak itu kalau gadis itu mulai naik darah.

Gokudera memalingkan wajahnya, sehingga menatap koridor sebelah kanannya sebentar, sebelum kembali menatap gadis yang masih menggenggam selembar kartu di tangannya.

"Yang di pagi hari. Rambut _Juudaime_ warna coklat karamel," terang Gokudera. Dapat dilihatnya gadis itu mengangguk-ngangguk. "Yang terlihat bodoh itu?"

"Beraninya kau mengatakan _Juudaime_ bodoh!" Gokudera mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Hening.

"Lanjutkan penjelasanmu."

"_Juudaime_ penasaran sekali denganmu." Gokudera menghela napasnya. Lalu dapat ia lihat kartu di tangan gadis itu mulai melenyap secara perlahan. Dapat Gokudera dengar pula, gadis itu menghela napasnya.

"_Oh_. Aku tidak peduli. Dan kau juga bodoh. Sampai menguping pembicaraanku dengan perawat dan—"

"Kau tahu kalau aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan perawat itu? Mengapa saat perawat itu pergi, kau bukannya menghampiriku dan malah masuk ke ruangan itu?" tanya Gokudera.

"Hanya ingin melihat seberapa bodohnya kau." Gadis itu kembali memasang tudungnya. Sehingga kini wajahnya sudah terlihat samar, tertutupi bayangan dari tudung itu sendiri.

Gokudera yang masih ingin marah-marah langsung terdiam ketika gadis itu berjalan ke arahnya. "Pulanglah," bisik gadis itu pelan, sebelum memutar kenop pintu kamar rawat, menutupnya, dan duduk di kursi tempatnya duduk semula.

Gokudera sendiri tampak tersentak kala gadis itu berbisik di telinganya. Terdiam sebentar, sebelum memutuskan untuk segera pulang.

Sembari berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, ia memasuki kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana seragam sekolahnya.

"_Eh_?" Ia merasakan sesuatu di saku kiri celananya. Mengambilnya, dan menemukan kartu wajik berwarna merah dengan angka lima—yang dilihat Gokudera digenggam gadis itu saat ia naik darah.

Dibaliknya kartu itu, dan menemukan sebuah nama tercantum indah dengan tulisan tegak bersambung yang rapi di balik kartu itu. "Bellezza Viola...," gumam Gokudera pelan.

_Nama gadis itukah? _Batin Gokudera. Berarti, gadis itu juga menjawab pertanyaannya barusan. Membuat Gokudera mengerutkan dahinya—benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir gadis itu.

Dan satu lagi, ia memang harus berterimakasih pada _Juudaime_nya dan _Yakyuu-baka_ satu itu karena sudah memaksanya ke rumah sakit. Pastikan besok ia akan menceritakan semuanya kepada mereka berdua.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :**

Hai, hai. Saya _update_! /dor

Nah, ini saya usaha panjangin. Maaf kalau masih kurang panjang. /kicked/

Mulai sekarang saya panggil gadis itu dengan namanya, ya. XD Okesip, review yang menggunakan akun sudah saya balas lewat PM. Review Tante **Chelusa** sudah saya jawab lewat BBM ya tan /tjivok/ /ditabok.

Sip, saya balas review anon dulu.

**Calista Miu**

Iyanih, ada typo /m\ /duesh

Nih saya update. Makasih reviewnya! :D

* * *

Sip, boleh minta review maupun concritnya lagi? Mata saya seger gitu kalau liat banyak yang ngereview maupun concrit. /desh /slapped/

_Jyaa nee~~_


	3. Chapter 3

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira

Warning : OC,Typo(s), alur nge-_rush,_et_cetera_.

_Well, bisa dibilang ini __Katekyo Hitman Reborn season dua(?)__versi saya__. Disini ada OC, tentu. Dan cukup banyak mengambil peran. Untuk yang tidak suka dengan adanya OC, bisa klik tombol__back__._

_I've warned you._

_Finally, enjoy._

* * *

"Namanya Bellezza Viola, Yakyuu-baka!"

Bellezza Viola.

"Kalau begitu bukan orang Jepang, ya," gumamnya pelan. Yamamoto Takeshi mengelus dagunya kala ia berjalan menuju rumahnya. Ia masih teringat dengan apa yang diceritakan Gokudera—

—gadis bersurai hitam sebahu—lebih, jubah ungu gelap, tinggi yang hampir sama dengan Tsuna, serta...

—Dapat berpindah tempat begitu saja. Tanpa flame, hanya dengan kartu. Layaknya pesulap yang sering ia lihat. Apalagi? Tidak mungkin hanya segitu. Apa gadis itu memang benar-benar pesulap? Konyol.

Sebenarnya, karena Tsuna dan Gokudera yang benar-benar penasaran dengan orang itu, Yamamoto yang tadinya tidak terlalu penasaran jadi ikut penasaran—apalagi dengan teknik aneh gadis itu.

Ah, jangan lupakan fakta bahwa gadis itu memberitahukan namanya pada Gokudera dengan selembar kartu—yang tadinya tidak tertulis apapun, ternyata di baliknya terukir nama sang gadis. Terlebih, Gokudera sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau gadis itu memasukkan kartu di saku celananya; seperti yang Gokudera ceritakan padanya dan Tsuna tadi pagi.

Menakjubkan!

Namun yang harus ia pikirkan, apa gadis itu sekutu mereka? Atau bahkan musuh? Orang seperti itu tidak mungkin orang biasa, Yamamoto tahu.

Tunggu, ia lupa sesuatu.

Duh.

Ia lupa bahwa ayahnya meminta agar ia pulang sekolah, langsung pulang cepat—karena sang ayah ada urusan kecil. Ya, ia diminta agar menjaga toko sushinya sementara sang ayah pergi.

Jadilah siang ini, ia berlari kecil menuju rumah.

* * *

Sepi.

Ia telah menunggu beberapa pelanggan yang akan datang, namun tetap tidak ada yang datang.

Bukan, bukan. Bukannya orang-orang tidak menyukai restoran sushinya, tapi siang ini malah hujan deras. Untung tadi ia sempat berlari—sehingga ia cepat sampai rumah. Kalau ia bersantai-santai saja, mungkin kini ia kehujanan.

Ia menghela napasnya.

Ia bosan. Kalaupun tidak ada pelanggan, ia juga tidak dapat bermain baseball. Hujan-hujanan bisa membuatnya drop, tentu saja. Dan besoknya, ia tidak bisa bermain baseball dengan teman klubnya yang lain. Hei, siapa yang mau hanya duduk di bangku penonton?

Lalu sekarang ia harus apa?

Menyerah, ia memutuskan untuk berdiri dari salah satu kursi yang ia duduki, sebelum berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Bukan, ia tidak ingin keluar. Ia hanya ingin melihat keadaan luar dari depan pintu—walaupun dari suara saja, ia dapat tahu kalau hujan masih deras.

Setidaknya, apa benar-benar tidak ada orang yang berlalu-lalang? Hei, ini hanya hujan biasa—walaupun deras, setidaknya belum badai. Apa iya tidak ada yang ingin menyempatkan waktunya untuk sekadar makan?

Baru saja ia ingin menggeser pintu, pintu itu sudah terbuka.

Eh?

Senyuman lebar yang baru aja ingin ia tunjukkan pada pelanggannya perlahan memudar. Orang ini...

Berjubah ungu gelap, tingginya hampir seperti Tsuna, basah kuyup.

Gadis yang diceritakan Gokudera? Bellezza Viola?

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di situ?" Gadis itu mendengus. Posisi Yamamoto kini berada di depan pintu—sehingga gadis itu sama sekali tidak bisa masuk, kecuali Yamamoto minggir.

"Maa, maa, aku minta maaf." Yamamoto mempersilahkan gadis itu masuk. Sadar kalau karenanya, gadis itu harus menunggu beberapa detik dalam guyuran hujan—karena sang pendekar pedang itu terdiam.

Gadis itu masuk, dan duduk pada salah satu kursi. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja, sebelum membenamkan wajahnya. Membuat Yamamoto sadar, kalau—mungkin saja, gadis ini tidak ingin makan—tapi berteduh. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau jadi gadis ini, Yamamoto juga pasti akan berteduh di suatu tempat, kan.

"Kau kehujanan?"

Gadis itu mendongakkan matanya, sebelum mendelik. "Tidak, aku terguyur salju."

Jutek. Mirip Gokudera.

Yamamoto tertawa. "Ahahaha." Ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal—ketika gadis itu kembali membenamkan wajahnya.

Sejujurnya, Yamamoto tidak tahu harus apa. Ia tidak pernah membaca buku panduan 'bagaimana cara menangani orang kehujanan yang berteduh di tempatmu' sebelumnya. Jadilah ia kembali membuka mulutnya, "Pusing? Hujannya deras. Pasti—"

"Bukan urusanmu," ucapnya sembari masih membenamkan wajahnya.

"Ah." Yamamoto masih tersenyum. "Biar kuambilkan handuk." Yamamoto sudah berlari ke belakang, kalau saja gadis itu tidak menjawabnya lagi, "Tidak butuh."

Tidak tahu apalagi yang harus ditawarkan, Yamamoto segera memasang celemeknya. Berhubung pelanggannya hanya gadis ini, mungkin tidak masalah tetap memakai kaus putih polos dibandingkan dengan seragam miliknya—yang sama persis dengan yang dikenakan ayahnya.

Segera ia berjalan ke balik meja bar—yang diatasnya terdapat beberapa bahan-bahan untuk membuat sushi—yang tertata rapi dalam sebuah lemari kaca.

"Lalu? Mau coba sepiring sushi? Kau belum pernah kemari sebelumnya, kan? Harganya murah, kok." Yamamoto tersenyum lebar, berharap orang itu tertarik untuk mencoba sushinya. Sepiring saja. Biasanya, kalau Yamamoto sudah berkata seperti itu, pasti siapapun akan mengangguk—lalu ujungnya malah minta tambah.

Namun gadis itu mendengus—untuk yang kedua kalinya—"Tidak."

"Minum?"

Tidak ada respon.

Diam berarti iya, kan?

Tapi tunggu. Jangan-jangan...

Pingsan?

Bisa jadi. Gadis itu hujan-hujanan, dan kini pingsan adalah suatu yang wajar.

Yamamoto tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Jadi, ia hanya berjalan mendekat, lalu menepuk pundak gadis itu, yang dibalas dengan beberapa kartu yang menuju ke arah tangan Yamamoto—membuat laki-laki Jepang itu melompat ke belakang.

Kartu? Berusaha menyerang?

Saat ini ia tidak membawa pedangnya, tentu saja. Membuatnya hanya dapat menghindar. Ia melompati beberapa meja—seiring dengan beberapa kartu yang kerap mengikutinya—ia yakin, walaupun itu hanya kartu yang mengejarnya, jika terkena tubuhnya, pasti akan terjadi sesuatu. Aku harus apa?

Sembari melompati beberapa meja, ia melirik gadis itu dari ujung matanya. Lalu tersentak. Gadis itu masih membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua tangan yang terlipat di atas meja. Bagaimana cara gadis itu mengendalikan kartu-kartu ini? Dengan pikiran? Mungkin—tapi kalau memang benar, menakjubkan. Sepertinya gadis ini lebih menakjubkan dibanding pesulap yang biasa ia lihat.

Ia melompati meja paling ujung—dimana ia menaruh minuman kaleng yang sempat ia beli di atasnya—sama sekali belum ia minum. Lalu bersembunyi di bawah meja.

Srat.

Dapat ia dengar suara sesuatu yang terbelah. Cairan berwarna oranye—yang diyakininya isi dari kaleng minuman itu mengalir ke bawah meja—dapat dilihat jelas oleh Yamamoto.

Dan—

Stabstabstab.

Yamamoto Takeshi membelalakkan matanya. Kartu-kartu itu kini menancap pada dinding—sehingga membuat dindingnya retak. Ia keluar dari bawah meja, sebelum menepuk-nepuk kaus putih polos yang ia kenakan sekarang. Menoleh ke belakang—melihat gadis itu yang masih membenamkan wajahnya—sama sekali tidak bereaksi ketika kartu-kartunya menancap pada dinding.

Yamamoto yakin, gadis itu menyudahi 'kejar-kejarannya' karena jika memang masih ingin memburu Yamamoto, gadis itu pasti sudah mengarahkan kartu-kartunya ke bawah meja tadi.

Jadilah kini ia mengangkat tangannya, berusaha mencabut lima kartu yang menancap pada dindingnya.

Tapi ada yang aneh.

Sekeras apapun ia berusaha, kartu-kartu itu tidak bisa dicabutnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa ... " Yamamoto agak terkejut ketika gadis itu sudah berdiri di sebelahnya, lalu mencabut kelima kartu itu dengan mudahnya.

Menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya, ia tertawa canggung sembari menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Hanya bisa ditarik oleh orang-orang tertentu?"

Dan kini, Yamamoto mendapat tatapan tajam dari gadis itu. "Berat masing-masingnya sekitar lima puluh kilo."

LIMA PULUH KILO?

Yamamoto menelan ludahnya. Bagaimana jika tubuhnya terkena kelima kartu itu. Dinding saja retak. Tapi yang benar saja, memangnya ada kartu seberat itu? Kalau dilihat dari sisi manapun juga, itu hanyalah kartu biasa. Lambang kelimanya adalah pohon, namun angkanya beragam.

Yang lebih penting, bagaimana bisa gadis yang bahkan tidak lebih tinggi—apalagi tidak lebih besar darinya ini bisa menggenggam lima kartu yang masing-masingnya memiliki berat lima puluh kilo? Bahkan Yamamoto tidak yakin kalau berat gadis ini mencapai lima puluh kilo—mungkin gadis ini lebih tinggi sedikit dari Chrome Dokuro. Namun beratnya kurang lebih sama dengan gadis kalem itu.

"Lain kali aku akan membunuhmu dengan ini."

Entah kenapa Yamamoto bisa tahu kalau gadis ini sama sekali tidak serius—makanya ia tertawa. Ia yakin, jika memang gadis ini ingin menyerang atau bahkan membunuhnya, sudah ia lakukan sejak membuka pintu tadi.

Intinya gadis ini hanya datang untuk berteduh. Tapi karena ia mengganggunya, gadis ini marah.

"Maa, maa, jangan begitu. Tadi kusangka kau pingsan atau semacamnya. Soalnya tubuhmu sama sekali tidak bergerak. Lagipula, wajar saja jika kau pingsan, kan. Manusia pada umumnya pasti akan merasa pusing jika hujan-hujanan," ujar Yamamoto. Gadis itu mendecih.

"Kalau begitu, aku bukan seperti manusia pada umumnya." Dapat Yamamoto tangkap seringai tipis dari wajah gadis itu yang masih samar—karena daritadi ditutupi oleh tudung dari jubah yang ia kenakan.

Yamamoto menatap gadis itu bingung.

"—Karena bahkan, aku tidak merasa pusing sama sekali."

Bohong.

Setelah mengatakan itu, gadis yang masih berdiri di hadapannya itu menatapnya. Hanya dengan melihat mata biru gelapnya saja, Yamamoto tahu ia berbohong.

"Kalau begitu, daya tahan tubuhmu kuat, ya." Dapat Yamamoto dengar gadis itu mendengus setelah Yamamoto mengucapkan kata-kata itu. "Kau bodoh," umpatnya.

Hanya tertawa. Yamamoto hanya bisa tertawa.

"Ah iya, bagaimana bisa kartu-kartu itu terbang sambil mengejarku, padahal kau tidak melakukan apapun?"

Gadis itu menatap Yamamoto. Tudungnya masih dikenakan—mungkin enggan untuk membukanya. "Apanya yang tidak melakukan apapun," bisiknya pelan.

Tidak mau jawab, eh.

Gadis itu kembali duduk di tempatnya semula, namun kini tidak membenamkan wajahnya. Ia menatap pintu keluar, sebelum beberapa kali menghela napas.

"Menunggu hujan reda, ya?"

Tidak ada respon.

"Ah, aku baru ingat." Yamamoto tersenyum lebar—meskipun ia tahu senyumannya tidak akan bisa dilihat gadis itu, sepertinya ini sebuah reflek. "Namamu Bellezza, 'kan?"

Gadis itu segera berbalik, menatap Yamamoto yang masih diam di posisinya sembari menggaruk kepalanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia mendelik—seraya menatap Yamamoto dengan tatapan 'darimana-kau-tahu-namaku.'

Seakan mengerti, Yamamoto tersenyum sebelum berujar, "Gokudera memberitahu namamu padaku dan Tsuna."

Bellezza mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Gokudera?"

"Ahaha, yang kau temui saat di rumah sakit."

Oh. Bellezza sadar kalau yang dimaksud Yamamoto adalah laki-laki dinamit kemarin. "Kau temannya?"

Anggukan.

* * *

Gadis itu kembali menatap pintu keluar—dan tidak mengacuhkan Yamamoto yang berjalan menuju bar, dan tengah membuat sesuatu. Ia tidak peduli. Tapi yang lebih penting—

Apa yang Gokudera itu ceritakan?

Bellezza yakin, laki-laki bernama Gokudera itu pasti menceritakan satu atau dua hal tentangnya—namun tidak dengan berat dari kartu-kartu kesayangannya yang beragam—kalau ia melihat ekspresi laki-laki penjaga toko sushi—yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya—ketika ia memberi tahukan berat kartu-kartu itu.

"Nih." Gelas kecil berisi teh hijau yang diletakkan di depannya membuat Bellezza tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu menatap laki-laki Jepang penjaga toko sushi yang kini duduk pada bangku di hadapannya. "Kurasa kau kedinginan. Jadi aku buat teh hijau."

* * *

"Kurasa kau kedinginan. Jadi aku buat teh hijau," ujar Yamamoto sembari meneguk—sepertinya juga teh hijau—yang ia buat. Yamamoto dapat melihat gadis di hadapannya sama sekali tidak menyentuh teh yang ia buat. Mengangkat bahunya, ia kembali membuka mulut. "Darimana kau membeli kartu-kartu itu?"

Bellezza mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Beli? Yang benar saja."

"Eh? Jadi tiba-tiba saja ada, begitu?" Yamamoto memiringkan kepalanya, membuat Bellezza mendecak kesal. "Orang bodoh sepertimu tidak akan mengerti."

Benar-benar mirip Gokudera!

—Hanya lebih kalem.

"Apa benar beratnya lima puluh kilo? Kalau begitu, kenapa kartu yang kau berikan pada Gokudera bisa kuangkat?" Yamamoto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ternyata, ia masih tidak yakin kalau kartu-kartu itu bisa diangkat oleh gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Tidak semuanya lima puluh kilo." Ia mengambil selembar kartu, lalu menatap gelas kecil berisi teh hijau di hadapannya.

Yamamoto hanya diam, namun tetap waspada. Kalau-kalau gadis itu melemparinya dengan kartu yang dijepitnya diantara jari telunjuk dan tengahnya yang ramping.

Terdengar bunyi dentingan kecil ketika gadis itu meletakkan kartunya di atas gelas, belum sempat Yamamoto bertanya—

Trang.

Gadis itu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk ketika gelas yang di atasnya ditaruh selembar kartu itu pecah, dan otak Yamamoto sendiri masih memproses apa yang sebetulnya terjadi—bagaimana bisa gelas itu pecah hanya dengan selembar kartu.

Namun ketika gadis itu menggeser pintu, Yamamoto berbalik—menatap Bellezza Viola dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

Helaan napas. "Itu seratus limapuluh kilo."

Kali ini Yamamoto tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya kali ini. Matanya sedikit terbelalak. "A... pa?"

"Hujan telah berhenti. Aku pergi." Sebelum benar-benar pergi, gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang—menatap iris coklat Yamamoto dengan iris biru gelapnya. "Terima kasih teh hijaunya."

Lalu dapat dilihatnya gadis itu berjalan keluar setelah menutup pintu.

Seratus limapuluh kilo? Yang benar saja!

Yamamoto kembali mencoba untuk mengangkat kartu berlambang sekop yang masih tergeletak di mejanya. Tidak terangkat.

Mustahil!

Ditatapnya pintu keluar, lalu berganti. Ia menatap pecahan gelas yang berserakan di atas meja, serta teh hijau yang berceceran.

Oh, baru disadarinya—ia harus membersihkannya.

Ia mengangkat bahunya. Yang jelas, Yamamoto tahu gadis itu berbahaya. Mengapa orang semacam itu ada di Namimori?

Ah.

Bahkan Yamamoto benar-benar lupa untuk memberitahukan namanya karena terlalu takjub.

* * *

_**TBC.**_

_**A/N :**_

_GYAAAH NGERUSH BANGET GYAAAAH /nyantai_

_Iya, saya chococchii yang ganti penname. /desh /ditabok_

_Btw, saya bales review ya o/ /yaudah._

* * *

_**Yamizu Matsumoto**_

_Saya berharap ini udah panjang heuheuheu :'D_

_—walaupun masih ngerush /jder._

_Iya, Bellezza Viola~ (:'3 /emot. Ini udah lanjut, review lagi gyaff(?)~ o/ _

_._

_**Calista Miu**_

_Adult Mammon Girl Ver._

_Y SEMUA NGEBAYANGIN GITU? /hah /nyantai._

_Coba nanti saya gambar dia, terus jadiin cover fict ini ya (/QAQ)/ /gausahcurhat._

_Btw, saya juga gatau Mammon apaan. Setau saya cowok. /duesh. Ne, makasih /pelukin/ /gak._

_Ada hubungan apa ya qwq gyahah, baca terus~ _

_Review lagi gyaff(?)~ o/ /ituapa_

_._

_**FranKeceh**_

_Makasih kodok! :D /emot_

_Review lagi gyaff~ o/ /stahp._

_._

_**Blublup**_

_Makasih Blublup(?) 8D /kicked_

_Saya udah update. Review lagi gyaff~ o/ /udahwei._

* * *

_Sip. Btw, sekarang balesan review yang ber akun sama yang anon digabung aja ya /o/ /desh /tabokaja._

_Oke, __review?_


End file.
